Perfect Dark Before The Fall Of Night
by DiScOrD tHe LuNaTiC
Summary: Just before Joanna is sent on her first mission, Daniel Carrington has a conversation with...her mother.


DISCLAIMER  
  
None of these characters belong to me(big surprise), and I'm only borrowing them and will give them all back nicely pressed and dry cleaned I promise. I'm not making dime one off this, it's only done for the enjoyment of myself and others. Please don't sue. All character names and places are copyright either to Rare/Nintendo or Capcom.  
  
SYNOPSIS  
  
I'm a big Perfect Dark fan, and one day while playing PD, I had an idea: PD takes place in the early 2020's, and Joanna's very skilled, so maybe we gamers know her mom....Pretty much just a nutty idea I had, one of those "but it could have happened this way" things. And even though it ends a little abruptly, this is the entire thing.  
  
Perfect Dark:  
  
Before The Fall of Night  
  
"I don't like this, Daniel." The female voice speaking in Daniel Carrington's office was definitely American, though overlaid with a decidedly British flavor -- someone who had lived in England for a number of years.  
  
Daniel Carrington, entrepenuer, philanthropist, scientist, CEO, Founder and Chairman of the Board of the Carrington Institute and Carrington Global, Inc., as well as the contact on Earth for the alien race known as the Maians, looked across his glassine desk. "Jillian, I understand. But believe me, Joanna is ready for her first assignment."  
  
Jill Valentine shook her head. "Daniel, I've seen her simulations. The things I fought against...for the most part, they were mindless animals."  
She looked at the older man accusedly. "Joanna's been training with a sniper rifle for one-hit kills. You've turned her into a stone-cold assassin."  
  
Daniel shook his head. "Jillian, you know that I always strive to avoid violence unless absolutely neccessary. And yes, to complete this mission, I will be placing Joanna in scenarios where she may have to take human lives. I'd be lying if I said that didn't concern me. But would you rather have DeVries and the Skedar continue their plans?"  
  
At the mention of those names, Jill frowned. "And just what are these plans, Daniel? You've been vaguer than usual."  
  
"Honestly, we don't really know," Carrington answered. "The Praetor and I are, however, in agreement that whatever the Skedar want with DataDyne, it's not good. And I doubt that anyone outside of the Skedar themselves know what their true intentions are. We only have a few days at the most. That's why Joanna's being graduated early."  
  
Jill shook her head again. "I still don't like it, Daniel. It seems like a longshot. A DataDyne scientist wanting to spill their guts to you? Practically the first question on their high-level security clearance exam is 'Do you hate Daniel Carrington?'. Do you mean to tell me that you really think it's a coincidence?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "Yes. Jillian, I'm very good at reading people, and this man has something important to tell us. I could tell it in his voice."  
  
"It's just...." Jill's voice trailed off. "I'm so scared she'll get mixed up in something like I did."  
  
"Jillian, I've told you, that's impossible." Daniel smiled in a fatherly way. "All the research on the T and G viruses was destroyed by the end of your little adventue. And after their headquarters collapsed, all the branches of Umbrella folded up."  
  
Jill sat back and exhaled. "Still, it worries me. I mean, Cassandra DeVries went from management trainee at Umbrella UK to starting and controlling DataDyne? Something about that doesn't ring true."  
  
"But she did," Daniel replied, "and ever since I refused to merger with Umbrella decades ago, she's hated me. Seems her mentor had promised the CEO he could get me to join them, and my refusal got him fired. And after Umbrella UK imploded, she pulled the personnel she wanted, stole a great amount of capital from executive Swiss bank accounts, and started DataDyne. Now she's the number one supplier of military hardware to the Eurasian Union, and she has subcompanies making everything from language translation software to matresses." Daniel got up and walked around the room to stretch his legs. "Still, she's power-mad. She's willing to go to great lengths to embarrass or hinder the Institute, and she'd probably sell her soul to the devil to get rid of me."  
  
"From the files I've read about the Skedar, that may be what she's done," Jill smirked a bit.  
  
Daniel grinned in turn, then sat back down. "Jillian, that's why we've got to know what Dr. Carroll's willing to tell us. Joanna is the best agent I've got, and if we expect to have any chance of success, she's got to go in."  
  
Jill wasn't yet convinced. "What about Minor?"  
  
"Undercover at Never-Never Land in Nevada. Jillian, I sympathize with your concerns. If there were any other way, you know I'd take it."  
  
Jill looked at the tabletop, its surface slightly reflecting her image. "It's just....After Carlos died...." Jill's voice shook, and she took a deep breath to calm herself before looking up again. "She's our daughter, Daniel. If something happens to her, if she gets hurt --"  
  
"She won't," Daniel soothed. "And before you ask, yes, I know that. I believe it. Joanna's so far down the pike, those DataDyne thugs won't be any match for her." He smiled. "If Cassandra had ever known that someone from S.T.A.R.S. and Raccoon City were affilliated with me, she'd have tried everything to take you out or get rid of you and your family. That's why I gave you and Carlos jobs at the Institute. That's why I had Joanna enroll here under an assumed name."  
  
Jill sighed. "I know. But we're all going to talk about this before you send her anywhere, Daniel. And I mean anywhere. Joanna's not going on this mission without my say-so, got it?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "I understand, Jillian." His phone beeped on the desk. "Yes?" Carrington asked as he pushed the 'talk' button.  
  
"Agent Dark is here to see you, sir."  
  
"Send her in," Daniel turned as Jill got up and walked over to the door. Joanna Oliveira, a.k.a. Dark walked in a moment later, a bit surprised to find her mother in the office.  
  
"Mum?  
  



End file.
